


Love Me Tender

by GlowAmber



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowAmber/pseuds/GlowAmber
Summary: Arianna is the strong one of the two Coronan Royals, the one who does not fall victim to her emotions. She must be strong, because the Kingdom depends on her. What happens when someone sees through her walls and gently breaks into her lonely heart?A fic inspired by a fantastic crack theory from the mods of the TTS discord. We all contributed to it, and I promised to write a fanfic. Quirin/Arianna, mild Frederic bashing.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFreak611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/gifts).

It was Autumn, the time of red leaves blanketing the lawns and the bite of chill in the air. It was also the beginning of her yearly loneliness. Summer had passed like a miserable dream, lit by wishes and lanterns and a husband who remembered she existed for a few short days.

And now she was here. Arianna pressed her chin into her palms and stared out at the dying garden, feeling as alone as the day she arrived to marry Frederic. She hadn't loved him, then, she wasn't sure she loved him now. What she did know was she felt… alone. 

The loss of their daughter had been too great for either of them, but Frederic had mired himself in grief and rage. He took it out on everyone, leaving no stone unturned, no life undamaged, in his search for their missing baby. Meanwhile… she had nearly died.

She closed her eyes, savoring the cold against her skin, and breathed out white clouds.

Arianna should have died, but he intervened and saved her. She had thought, then, it was a touching display of his affections-- she knew, now, it was the depth of his possession. He didn't truly care if she was gone or not, Frederic just didn't want to be left.

Now that she was securely alive, he had better things to do. 

Like a pretty piece in his collection, she was only there to be viewed and forgotten about when convenient.

She breathed out again in a vain attempt to push down her anger, her grief, she was not Frederic and she would not succumb. No matter how she longed to cry for the missing daughter, nor for the life unfulfilled, she had to be better than him.

"... Your Majesty?"

Arianna knew that voice well. He came often to court to report on the land he had been given, to recount the successes already delivered on paper. She stood upright, perhaps a touch too fast, and brushed fingers under her eyes to wipe away any trace of tears before she dared to turn and face her guest.

"Sir Quirin." She was proud her words did not wobble and that her smile was sound, but she did not count on the gentle concern in his dark eyes. "His Highness is not available, currently, but I can receive your reports in his stead."

Because of course Frederic was not here, he was still causing upheaval in the further towns in his frantic search. Two years and he had not settled from his vengeance.

"I would appreciate that--" He paused, and his voice softened, "Forgive my impertinence, but are you alright, Ma'am?"

She felt too young by far to be a ma'am, but she couldn't help to be more focused on his question. No one asked if she was alright. Like a forbidden topic, the servants and visiting nobles alike tiptoed around it. Her own sister had yet to visit her or check in on her.

It was no wonder she felt abandoned.

Still, she had been raised for this title all her life. Expertly, she inclined her head with a smile she had perfected after years of practice in a mirror, and lied through her teeth. "Of course! While I appreciate your concern, I am quite alright."

His lips twisted in an uneasy motion and she admired how readable his expressions were. Concern, pity, admiration. Even the tiniest of facial tells was an open book for her to read, but she found she liked his. There was a story in the guarded looks and stiff posture, as if he was rusty with court life and more experienced elsewhere. And not behind a plow.

She suspected, from watching him prior, that there was something … mildly dangerous about him.

Like a large predator who was pretending to be domesticated. Like one of the fancy tigers or lions she'd seen other nobles keep.

"You don't believe me." Arianna spoke before thinking, surprising the both of them. The balcony was vacant, except for Friedborg off to one corner, but there was comfort that Friedborg had come with her to Corona. She was not a native, she was not going to run to the King to report on Arianna's missteps.

"I can't imagine the grief one must feel, nearly losing their life and then losing their child." He spoke carefully, as if afraid to offend her, and she felt… naked. Had she been careless? How many were aware of her emotional state? 

There was also a.. a relief. Tears slowly welled up and she wiped at her face, trying to push it down. Trying to will her mask back on, though she felt she could cry in front of him. Beyond being bewildered, Quirin did not seem upset at her grief. He wasn't demanding she stop, unlike her husband, and that awful thought was the one that broke the dam.

She sobbed into her hands, apologizing for her appearance, her disgrace, and felt gloved fingers hover tentatively over her shoulders before she was pulled into an embrace. The fur on his vest tickled her cheeks as she cried into him, embarrassed and overjoyed and miserable all at once.

He was an awkward sort of man, but she could not blame him. She was the Queen, crying into his chest like she was nothing but a child, soaking up the warmth of his arms and the comfort he offered.

When she could finally stop, she was sure she looked a mess. She turned her face away, reluctant to lose his touch because she would have to wait for summer to have even the tiniest of Frederic's attentions again, and felt his hand over the back of her hair. 

"I'm so sorry," her voice was a bit choked and raw, muffled from the way she clasped on to his vest desperately, "All you wanted to do was report in."

"I would not have asked if I was not prepared to listen."

He spoke like a person who had also lost, and Arianna looked up at him, taken off guard and filled with curiosity about the stranger who had come to Corona years ago. Almost immediately, she realized how compromising their positions were, standing in an embrace with his face turned down towards her. 

She flushed, embarrassed, and looked away before her eyes lingered any longer on the bare earnest expression he wore. He stepped back as she did, red cheeked, and he crossed his arms behind his back as if to remind himself of his place. 

"I will meet you in the Hall," she managed, already patting her hair into place and trying to soften the swelling from her good cry.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He bowed, and she flushed all over again, covering her mouth with on hand.

When he left her, the only thought coursing through her mind was.. had Quirin always been so attractive?

**Author's Note:**

> The irony that you posted your fic while I was finishing up chapter one!! Love you, you Barbie fanatic!!


End file.
